


All your favourite songs in Quenya!

by deathherselfie



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Elvish Translations, Elvish, Good Morning Starshine, Quenya, Quenya translations
Language: Quenya
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathherselfie/pseuds/deathherselfie
Summary: ...not really. I am cobbling together bad translations for fics and my own self-interest, and I thought I would post them separately for those who might want to give them closer scrutiny and make suggestions for improvements.





	All your favourite songs in Quenya!

Alla Eleni

 

Alla Eleni

Ambar equë Aiya!

Or tintilyë calima

Nu tintillmë canya

Alla Eleni

Mittanyalyë ompa

Melmënya a inyë lindammë

Lindamma lindë artuilë

 

Gliddy gloop gloopy

Nibby nobby nooby

La la la lo lo

Sabba sibby sabba

Nooby abba dabba

Le le lo lo

dooby ooby walla

dooby abba dabba

Linda lindë artuilë

 

Alla Eleni

Elenarda melda

Ilmarë lámina

Imi hen melissë

Alla Eleni

Walyammë valin

Melmënya a inyë lindammë

Lindamma lindë artuilë

 

Gliddy gloop gloopy

Nibby nobby nooby

La la la lo lo

Sabba sibby sabba

Nooby abba dabba

Le le lo lo

dooby ooby walla

dooby abba dabba

Linda lindë artuilë

 

Linda lindë

Uo lindë

Lalammë lindë

 

Lindë lindë lindë

Linda linda lindë

Linda lindë

 

| 

Welcome Stars (Good morning Starshine)

 

Welcome Stars

Earth says Hail!

Above you twinkle bright

Below we twinkle bold

Welcome Stars

You lead us forward

My love and me we sing

Our early morning singing song

 

Gliddy gloop gloopy

Nibby nobby nooby

La la la lo lo

Sabba sibby sabba

Nooby abba dabba

Le le lo lo

dooby ooby walla

dooby abba dabba

Beautiful song of early morning

 

Welcome Stars

Beloved Stardome

Starlight echoing

In the eyes of my love

Welcome Stars

We are happy to be excited

My love and me we sing

Our early morning singing song

 

Gliddy gloop gloopy

Nibby nobby nooby

La la la lo lo

Sabba sibby sabba

Nooby abba dabba

Le le lo lo

dooby ooby walla

dooby abba dabba

Beautiful song of early morning

 

Beautiful song

Together song

We laugh song

 

Song song song

Beautiful beautiful song

Beautiful song  
  
---|---  
  
 


End file.
